1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling light sources, and more particularly to controlling a plurality of light sources based on notes of a music file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative display devices, coupled with decorative lights, are an important element of any holiday season, especially Christmas. Decorative lighting during the Christmas season includes Christmas tree lights, exterior lights on buildings, trees and foliage, and interior lights displayed in windows, and throughout homes or buildings.
A twinkling effect is a desirable characteristic of decorative lights. A twinkling effect may be achieved by flashing individual or multiple lights on and off in a regular or random pattern.
Hence, it is desirable to continue to introduce new and innovative ways to create pleasing effects for display and illumination of decorative elements, including twinkling effects, and the present invention further addresses this need.